I Miss You
by Lilo.May
Summary: Once Sonny gets together with Chad, Tawni starts to realize how empty a dressing room can feel.


_A/N: Back from my break with a piece I wrote freshman year. Just a quick note that this was written before season 2 was out, hence some of the details may not be "correct". I hope you'll enjoy!_

* * *

><p>I opened the door to the dressing room. I peered inside to see she wasn't there, again. It shouldn't have surprised me, but it did. She was probably over at <em>The Falls<em>, like she's been every day since she got together with Chad Dylan Pooper.

My heart broke just a bit as I walked inside and sat down at my vanity. It was hard to admire myself being pretty in the mirror when I could see in the background her empty side. Putting on Coco Moco Coco lipstick wasn't my favorite activity any more since she wasn't around. I've actually stopped putting it on; it's more lip gloss than lipstick.

I could go days on end without seeing her in our dressing room. "Our" seems like a funny word since she's never there. Slowly, it might just morph back into "my" dressing room. I looked around the room, but I only saw my sole reflection out of her mirror.

Sighing, I stood back up and went right back out into the hallway. Walking away from the room didn't help that much either. Her face was plastered all over the walls. I walked by a poster that we did together. We were in our Check-It-Out Girls outfits and we were hugging each other while smiling at the camera. I had to resist the urge to find a black marker and draw on those white teeth of hers. I quickly walked past the poster and went a little way further into the cafeteria.

It was no surprise when I found her there. I see her more in here than I do on the _Random_ set. She never sits at our table anymore. She's always over there with our enemies dining on lobster. I always force myself to look away and down into my pile of mush during lunchtime. Even the other cast members are feeling the way I do; they happen to be a bit more vocal about it. They are planning on kidnapping her and brainwashing her back to her senses.

"I'll crawl through the vents," explained Zora to Nico and Grady, "while you guys take the predetermined path. When we find her on the enemies' set, I will make the bird call and, then, you guys will ambush her and SAVE HER FROM _MACKENZIE FALLS_!"

Nico and Grady nodded enthusiastically in agreement, but I let them go on with their talk. It would take a miracle to get the old her back.

I gave up trying to eat the pile of mush.

"I'm not hungry," I mumbled to the group. I got up and threw my tray away before leaving the cafeteria. I had to sneak a look at the couple. They were so happy that it made me sick. I turned away before my gag reflexes hit.

I rested my head down on my arms on top of the vanity. Watching their relationship was just awkward for me. The way they laughed, talked, held hands, even danced. I'm not envious of them or even jealous of her for having him. I am way over my crush on him when I was ten. It's more like I'm invading on their relationship just by watching it. They are from different walks of life; he's the big time actor and she's just a small town girl who got lucky. In some ways, I don't see how their relationship works out.

The door opened on my side of the room.

"Hey, Tawni," said Sonny as she entered.

"Hey, Sonny," I said with a forced smile as I picked my head up off my arms. _It's been 3 weeks since you last walked in here._ That seems to be her new habitual activity; leave for days or weeks at a time and then walk in here like it's still hers and nothing's changed. "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing much," Sonny said as she scavenged around her vanity and table. "What about you?"

"Same ole, same ole," I replied. That's our conversation now-a-days. She doesn't get on me anymore for being conceited or blonde. I wanted to say _I missed you. Please stay for a while; don't go back to him_. I couldn't, Tawni Hart doesn't show those kinds of emotions.

She grabbed something from off her vanity and started out the door. "I'll see you during rehearsals."

The door slammed and I'm back to where I started. I started to realize how much I took her presence for granted once she left. I never realized how empty a big room could feel. I wanted things back to the way they were before. Before we went on that stupid talk show and those two talked about their feelings. _I miss Sonny._


End file.
